


Sixty Seconds

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [35]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Cass, Girl Penis, Literally something I whipped up for a friend today, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, alpha!Cassandra, omega!Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: A very brief moment in a very long and pleasurable night for two horny lesbians.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaro0917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/gifts).



It’s their second hour of getting Elsa through her heat. Cass is loving it almost as much as the insatiable blonde. After fucking her over the desk, Cass takes it to the bed so she can give her legs a break - sort of. Elsa eagerly mounts her and rides hard, only to be interrupted when Cass pounds her from below. After a while, Cass tries something a little different. She wants to add a touch of intimacy to the fuckfest.

She brings Elsa close so their foreheads are touching. She holds the back of Elsa’s head gently yet firmly, keeping their eyes locked as she slowly rocks her hips to ensure this angle will work. Placing her other hand on a pale lower back, she secures her grip before she thrusts. Hard and fast. The jackhammer at work. The sound of her thighs meeting Elsa’s fills the room along with the shallow pants of the omega and the occasional huff from the alpha. Elsa grips Cassandra’s shoulders for dear life as she is fucked ever so nicely. Her eyes are pleading for that cock, conveying her wish where words fail. Cassandra’s eyes convey all the love and lust for this woman she is honored to assist. Sixty seconds of hard fucking, eyes on each other, the alpha holding her omega steady. She huffs more as the minute is about up, but she finishes strong. For her omega. For her Elsa. And the feeling of Elsa’s orgasm drenching her core and squeezing her cock is all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same premise, but Cassandra is in a rut now.

Elsa types away as she composes another email, handling work from the comfort of her home. Except unlike being at the office, she's naked. And Cassandra is her chair.

Cassandra is in her rut and is overcome with the desire/need to be balls deep inside Elsa all the time. Luckily, Elsa can manage work from home and is happy to oblige. And so she makes herself comfortable at her desk with a nice thick cock buried inside her silky walls, humming contentedly as she goes over reports and messages as if it were an ordinary day. Every now and then she shifts her hips a bit to feel the cock press against her walls, making Cassandra groan softly. Her wife grips her hips or fondles her breasts, her alpha purring at the feeling of being sheathed inside such warmth. But even so, it demands more. And every so often, Cassandra gives a little tap on Elsa's side or mutters a few words, and Elsa shifts her weight so that Cassandra has room to quickly fuck her from the chair. Just a series of short, quick thrusts. At times a bit of the jackhammer style Elsa has come to crave during these cycles. Cassandra does her thing for sixty seconds, finishing with a good hard thrust so that she's once more buried fully inside, then helps get Elsa comfortable as she resumes her work.

Just as Elsa craved being filled during her heats, Cassandra craves filling her in her ruts. It's moments like this that make Elsa glad she decided to go commando around the house once she began living with her girlfriend, now her wife. She just can't get enough of her muscular alpha and that wonderful cock. And Cassandra can't get enough of her gorgeous omega and her lovely slit. These sixty seconds of hard fucking, of letting base instincts take over and give in to wild lust - they become what the two women live for during their cycles. Complete with the gentle touches and sweet nothings, the kisses and the caresses. Everything. They fit so nicely together. And as Elsa rolls her hips in just the right way, Cassandra grins as she leans her head back, thankful to have such a loving, tender, insatiable woman with whom to share these precious sixty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend on Discord who I will not name directly for taking me down the ABO rabbit hole, and I thank Kamaro for giving me lots of ideas for this type of fic. It may correspond with one of her future stories - or not. Either way, there will likely be more ABO for Casselsa in the future, so be warned ;)


End file.
